Lucy
by Evangeline74
Summary: This is AU in which Batman is a girl and the her brother is none other than the Joker. But nobody knows either of those things until one night. Also she find out that her brother is not all what he seems.


Lucy Caldwell never asked for any this. She was the eldest child and her parents were very rich and were good friends with the Wayne's the richest of them all. However while she was well behave her younger brother Jack was not. He often disobeyed his parents and destroyed a lot of stuff. But when people asked him why he did these things he laughed like crazy and kicked them.

One time she reluctantly allowed him to read the book she got from the store. However when she was going to bed and had to stop him from reading anymore he grabbed the book giggling like mad and brought his room. He made sure she never got back. When she begged him to let her take it he chuckled and said "no".

However nothing could have prepared her for that one night. She was in her room messing around when her parents had yet another argument with Jack. She closed the door not wanting to listen. However she heard more screaming than she ever heard in her life. Soon after sirens came to her home and the police officers came. They went to her room to take her away.

She soon learned that brother during one of his tantrums had killed their parents before running away from home. She also found out that before they died the left her in care of the Wayne's'. She was brought the police station where Thomas and Martha Wayne were coming to get her. They cuddled with her and let her cry. _Why did brother do this? I could have done something if I wasn't in room hiding from noise. I knew he was nuts but never in my life had I imagined he would do something like this. I'm such a coward and fool. I should have been there even if I died along with them it's better than being here without them._

They let her come home to get her things. On the way to her new home she asked them if she could change her name. When they asked why she said "I don't want my brother to find me". "Then would you like to be called?" She answered "Bruce Wayne". She told that she wanted to pretend to be a boy so to decrease her brother's chances of finding her. They agreed thinking _when her brother is found she'll drop it but for now we must respect her wishes._

So once they got their mansion they let her cut her hair and dressed her in boy's clothing. They never told anyone not even their trusty butler Alfred about their adopted child's true identity or gender. For a while they lived a happy life surrounded by love. But that did not last.

One night when they family was walking home from the theater a mugger named Joe Chill took her adopted parent's lives. When the police visited her once again to get evidence she started to cry in the middle of it. "I am cursed" she screamed to Alfred. "That's not true but whining isn't going to help" he barked.

Days after that incident a woman named Mrs. Thompson came to comfort her. She and Alfred tried their best to help 'Bruce' relax. They succeed in making her feel little bit better. However she remembered Alfred's words and refused to cry again.

She started training to fight and created a costume. She built a cave under the ground and developed a super computer. Also rather than spending her partying like most billionaires would she used her to make gadgets and gizmos. Soon she was ready to move on with her plans. She became hero, a crime fighter, a guardian angel but most of all she became Batman.

Years later she made a new friend but many enemies. During one of her first nights she found someone she'd never see again. She had heard rumors of a psychotic clown who people started calling the Clown Prince of Crime. But he preferred to go by the Joker. He had committed so many crimes from petite theft to mass murder. He left his victims in a vegetative state smiling. Many had still not woken up and probably never will. She was determined to stop him from killing again.

However when she finally faced him she realized he was her long lost brother. "Jack" she said in horror. He simply said "Yeah but you're not smiling I'll fix that in a jiffy" as he prepared use his laughing gas on her. She quickly moved out of the way and managed to bring him down and send him to Arkham.

She was shaken meeting her crazy brother who had destroyed her family. When Alfred saw her looking down and horrified he asked "what troubles you Master Bruce". "I wish I could tell you" she said. _But that would put you even more danger._

She found a sidekick who was an orphan like her. His parents had been killed by a mobster during their acrobatic act. His name was Richard Grayson and he had been reluctantly let her adopt him. She told him her pain she had felt long ago and told him to let it out. He did for a little bit before calming down. He soon started to warm up to her and let himself be hugged.

She still went out as Batman but she saved sometime just for him. However one day he was snooping around and found the entrance to the Batcave. When she got home he immediately interrogated her about. She nearly flew into rage and threatened to ground him. But then he told her his wish "I want to fight alongside you".

At first she said "no". However when he showed off his skills she realized he might be perfect for the job. She decided to give him a shot at it. He proved himself to be very resourceful in taking down villains. He renamed himself Robin and fought crime whenever he had the chance. His master happily watched as he lived and learned grew. She knew everything about him but he did not know everything about her.


End file.
